Tears Upon My Face
by Ava Cabot
Summary: Update: She was alive, but how?
1. Chapter I: Tears Upon My Cheek

Miyumi  
  
Tears Upon My Face  
  
A Justice League fic  
  
A/N: This is pretty dark, and pretty deep. Rating maybe should be R, but I'm chancing it. Watch out for language and abuse. This is not a light fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the evil Katar.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're awake."  
  
It had been many years since I had last seen Katar in person. While aboard my prison ship, it was a different man who watched me. Katar refused to see me, until now.  
  
During that exile of mine on Earth, my only contact was in secret, maintained through badly equipped monitors I kept hidden. Jon never saw them in my room-I never let him search.  
  
Flash was the one who figured it out.  
  
He was the one no one suspected. The stupid kid ruined my life. He searched my room, tearing it apart while I was on a mission, putting everything back together in a blink of the eye. I was tired and didn't notice the way everything seemed slightly out of place.  
  
He was the one who told Superman. He told Diana, who locked me in a cell within the Watchtower. Her jewel-bright eyes sparkled with tears when she escorted me. Her grips on my arms were tight-she treated me like a criminal, instead of the friend I once was.  
  
Then again, I nearly handed the Earth over to Thanagar.  
  
J'onn was my jail keeper for weeks, his gaze never once meeting my own. They all knew I was a traitor, but they just couldn't accept it. Batman dealt with it the best-out of the entire League, he never trusted me. He said there was something in my eyes. I didn't care, though. I put on my mask, pretending I was stranded, that I couldn't get home, that I was just a poor, misguided detective.  
  
They were so thick, not seeing through my pathetic farce.  
  
I knew Jon was going crazy with the invasion plans. As J'onn told me one lonely day, he had locked himself in his quarters, almost taking a gun to his head. He was driven mad by my betrayal, and wrestled with either killing me or himself. I betrayed the man I loved. I deserved to die by my lover's hand.  
  
Then again, he never knew the whole story. He never knew why I was a spy for Thanagar. How I was chained to my fiancé, who ironically was my keeper once I was in prison aboard the return ship.  
  
I no longer called Thanagar my home. I had been away for too long and loved the Earth too much. Nothing could make me forget that planet, with it's simple people, so evil and yet loving.  
  
I could never forget Jon. The last time I saw him, two officers had me bound by electric cuffs, walking me briskly up the ship's deck. He stood with the rest of the League, who made sure Thanagar didn't pull a fast one, and attack the Earth again. His eyes flickered on me. He saw my face, beaten ruthlessly by the guards. Bruises and cuts littered my body, standing as my battle scars. His eyes were guarded and angry. He blamed himself for my betrayal. He knew that I was too good to be true.  
  
The invasion was fast, but not fast enough for me. I broke down just two days before the attack fleet arrived, and the Earth managed to fight off the armada. The Thanagarian force was defeated, and the planet was safe once again. Thanks to the Justice League, minus me. I was in lock-down, forbidden to participate on any side.  
  
Jon was in charge of me that night. He refused to fight, choosing instead to stay with me, playing against my already guilty conscious. He wanted me to suffer, as he did.  
  
But now, I opened my eyes slowly, Katar's face blurrily forming within my sight. His smile was wicked, something that once made my heart race. My eyes set boldly against his. I was a stupid, brassy detective back then.  
  
In this moment, I was on death row, being tried for treason against the special forces of Thanagar. I was a mole, and would pay for my crime. I told our plan, even gave information about Thanagarian weaknesses, just so the Earth and the League had an edge. The edge helped them win, and Katar was furious.  
  
"Here we are again, Shayera. Just the two of us, in the interrogation room. Bring back any memories about questioning some kind of scum? A traitor, maybe? Oh wait, this time, you are the traitor. Ironic, isn't it? The great detective Shayera-"  
  
"One more word, and your head is mine, Katar."  
  
He raised a slim, dark eyebrow. "Who is asking the questions, Shay?"  
  
I lowered my head. "Don't call me that."  
  
He grabbed my chin, holding it tightly. "Look at me when I talk to you, detective."  
  
I wrenched my face away. "Don't touch me."  
  
He removed his hand. "You once loved my touch. What happened, did you screw some human? Have any fun on that dung heap of a planet?"  
  
"I'm not yours. I never was."  
  
His laugh was cold. "Yes, you were," he sneered. "You were mine, and I owned you completely." He threw up his hands, pacing slowly in front of me. "But that wasn't enough, was it? You had to sleep with some Earthling, and get attached as well. Gotten weak, haven't you?"  
  
"I loved Jon."  
  
He spat, barely missing me. "Love is for fools. Didn't cop life ever teach you that?"  
  
My lack of response angered him.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? You betrayed your planet, you ruined our invasion plans, and worst of all, you sinned with a kind lower than our own."  
  
"Humans are not inferior. They are evil and can be stupid-but there are good ones. Jon was one. He was perfect." I wish Jon could hear my words. I wish he could hear me sticking up for him.  
  
I wish I were with him, instead of here on Thanagar.  
  
"Perfection is a Thanagarian, not an Earthling." The words dripped acid.  
  
"If you knew him, you would have known. Jon was the one I chose, and not you." My voice steadied, and I tried to raise my chains. "You're just mad because I didn't pick you."  
  
His hands were around my throat within seconds. I had forgotten how fast he was, and soon my breathing became staggered. I choked for air, coughing and sputtering like someone drowning.  
  
"You listen to me right now. I could break your neck in just five seconds. Taunt me any further, and I will."  
  
My eyes became glassy with tears. "You can't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you any more."  
  
His eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly released my throat. I longed to rub the marks that burned my throat painfully. I also wanted to lunge at him, killing him within two seconds using my mace.  
  
But that was chance, as my life, would soon be gone.  
  
Katar began walking, pacing like a true hawk would, circling his prey before catching it. He licked his lips, the traditional smirk he wore masking his fury. He could kill me-I could see it in his eyes. But he wouldn't. Not before he "played" with me, first.  
  
Katar was physically one of the best members of the Special Forces unit. But psychologically, he was even better. He could outsmart any criminal, or psych them out half to death. I shivered each time he mentally killed one of his victims, the pieces of scum that we brought in. Katar was once my supervisor, and then partner.  
  
And six months later, fiancé.  
  
Years after I said yes, I don't know why I'm in this position. Many years ago, I thought I was the luckiest Thanagarian ever. I was going to marry a handsome officer and live happily ever after. I thought my Earth mission was a sign of love, proving that he trusted only me with the tough, top- secret assignments.  
  
Katar stopped suddenly, his eyes lighting up. I cringed, because I knew he had an evil, wicked idea. Katar loved to see his criminals squirm, and now I was one of them. He wanted to torture me mentally, play upon my weaknesses.  
  
"You are probably wondering where your darling daughter is, aren't you?"  
  
My head snapped up. I hadn't seen her since we were brought aboard. I was taken to one of the lower level cells, she to another. I screamed that these officers were just as evil as the lowest criminal, handling a child like that. My daughter was only a baby-she didn't know what was going on.  
  
I hadn't seen her for years. She would have been five, by now at least. They kept me locked in the ship at all times, and must have taken her to a separate cell. When we docked back on Thanagar, I remained aboard, with a full guard. Katar came later, of course.  
  
Tears refilled my eyes-I couldn't die without seeing my daughter one last time. They had to give me that right-even Katar wouldn't be that cruel. If my daughter and I were to die, I'd want to be with her. Otherwise, I would never forgive myself in the afterlife.  
  
Katar turned to me. "Feisty little girl. Fought and clawed my two best officers like a mangy, smaller version of you."  
  
His words stung, but I didn't care. I had to know where she was.  
  
"Where is my daughter." It was a demand, not a question.  
  
He smiled, Cheshire-Cat style. "I'll tell you." He slammed his fist against the door, shouting for an officer. Immediately the door opened, and a small, but still breathing body was thrown in. My daughter's body crumpled to the ground, her wings plucked and beaten mercilessly. I lunged for her in vain, for the chains that held my hands only backlashed, sending my flying against the stonewall. The sound woke her up. Her eyes looked up slowly. My beautiful baby girl had grown up.  
  
"Mommy." she cried, reaching pitifully for my limp body. Her voice was weak, her body strained almost to the point of death. I couldn't believe they would treat a child like that.  
  
Katar grabbed her arm, flinging the tiny body at mine. I cried out painfully as she hit me, groaning softly as her hand clasped mine. I tried to mask my pain, tried to put on a brave face for my frightened daughter. I had to be brave for the both of us.  
  
"Sara," I murmured, trying to comfort my weeping child. She cried into my chest, holding me like any other girl her age would. She clung to me, never looking at Katar, who appeared disgusted at the waterfall of tears. My hand, scarred and traced with dried blood, stroked her head, where a fountain of soft, auburn hair fell down past her shoulders. She looked older than her age of five, and had acted unreasonably brave until now. The last time I had seen her, she was only a year old, barely a baby out of my arms.  
  
Her skin was darker than mine, the color of polished mahogany wood. Her hair was dark like mine, but she had Jon's eyes. Eyes that looked out into the world with optimism. But these eyes were wet with tears, red from little sleep, and defeated. She was only five, and crumbled easier than I did. I had the training of a Thanagarian detective. She was just a child, unexposed to such a Hell.  
  
"This is touching," smirked Katar, watching me hold my daughter. "But don't worry. She was in the best of hands."  
  
I stopped. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Katar waved my words aside. "Nothing, you sick whore. She has been in isolation the entire time. She grew up, and now she's back with you." He crossed his arms. "You should be thanking me. I arranged this get together."  
  
I spat at him. "You're a monster, Katar. Touch her, and I'll claw you to death." I held up a bloodstained hand. "Don't think I won't."  
  
Sara put my arm down. "No more fighting, please, Mommy." Her eyes became hopeful. "Can we please, please, go home now? I-I want to see Daddy."  
  
Katar heaved a painful sigh. "Oh, what a pity. The little half-breed doesn't remember her father. Shay, how could you do that?"  
  
Sara began to cry again. My hands itched to hurt him, to make him take back his words. To make him suffer.  
  
"Her father was a noble man. Nothing like the freak you are."  
  
His tone became angrier. "Her father was a black-skinned Earth man, not a distinguished official like I."  
  
"Her father was the Green Lantern of the Earth sector."  
  
Surprise crossed Katar's face for a moment. "You are more of a prostitute than I thought. You slept with a Green Lantern." He raised a hand to strike Sara. "And this is the result of that fling."  
  
I covered her frail body with my own, taking the blow that was meant for my daughter. I howled in pain, thinking that I couldn't take much more of this. I knew I was going to die soon.  
  
"I loved Jon," I said quietly, my back searing with pain. "I never loved any other person more than him."  
  
"Liar," hissed Katar.  
  
"I married him!" I screamed, losing my temper. "I married him and had a child. That is not a crime!"  
  
I remember that day well. I felt no guilt marrying Jon, because I had stopped all contact with Thanagar. I didn't betray my planet. I grew up, and dropped them. I wasn't some innocent detective anymore, in utter awe of my superior officer. I was a grown woman, and chose my own path.  
  
It was just a civil ceremony, taking place in the Watchtower. Diana let me borrow an outfit, a beautiful navy blue dress that clung to my growing belly. I was two months along with Sara when I married Jon. Our only witnesses were Superman, Diana, Flash, J'onn, and Batman. There are only two pictures of that day, both still back on Earth. I wonder if Jon burned them.  
  
Katar stopped, shaken slightly. "You married an Earth man? You married an Earth man?" He kicked a piece of dirt aside. "You could have had me."  
  
"I would die before having you."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Monster."  
  
"This is getting old, Shay."  
  
"You're a sick, twisted, insane bastard, Katar. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
He pointed a shaky finger at me. "And you are Thanagar's greatest whore. To think I wanted to marry you sickens me."  
  
"You? Sickened? Who is the one holding me captive, keeping my daughter from me for almost four years? Who is beating me senseless, enjoying my slow, painful death? Who took me from my husband and home?"  
  
"Thanagar is your home," he responded bitterly.  
  
I raised my head. "No. Earth was my home. I was loved there, and I treasured that." My head turned towards the door, where the outside world rested. "Unlike here, where only the strong survive and the weak die alone."  
  
Katar kicked me. "Do not speak of Thanagar in that tone. You are lucky to be alive, as is your daughter."  
  
"I don't take charity, especially from maniacs like you."  
  
Katar began to approach me, obviously irritated. Sara slid behind me, her tiny body trembling. His shadow fell over us, eyes glinted maliciously. A small knife glittered in the fading sunlight, shining in through a small window high above me. I began to shake as he held the knife against my neck, barely nicking the scarred skin. Rope burns from my capture years ago burned against the cold metal. I wanted to scream.  
  
I bit my lip instead. Salty blood and bile rushed into my mouth. I kept my silence, infuriating Katar. He wanted me to scream, to cave.  
  
"This ends now, Shay. You and your daughter will die like the traitors you are."  
  
"She didn't do anything, Katar. She's just a casualty-send her back to Earth, to her father."  
  
"Why would I do a compassionate thing like that? I'm done doing you favors."  
  
"Favors." My words were ugly now, full of rage.  
  
"I'm just surprised you lasted this long. Most prisoners can't keep their own for over four years in this heap."  
  
I hadn't known I been here so long. Had it already been four years?  
  
"I'm not in prison. I've been kept aboard a docked ship, like I'm a class A criminal. You treat me like I'm a sociopath, a murderer. I killed no one."  
  
"You ruined our plans."  
  
"We were wrong to manipulate the Earth. Why can't you see that?"  
  
"Enough!" He raised a hand, hesitating to strike me. My eyes glared defiance, almost daring him to hit me again. Why should he stop now? He'd hit me so many times before; one more wouldn't kill him.  
  
It'd kill me, instead.  
  
"You don't know why I'm here, do you?"  
  
"To silence me. I'm not stupid."  
  
"You were stupid enough to have filthy offspring."  
  
"My daughter is not filthy."  
  
"Speak for yourself. She is ugly, dirty, and carries the stain of an Earth man."  
  
My voice lowered to a threatening growl. "Never talk about my child in that tone. Ever."  
  
"You can't talk to me like that."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Insolent hussy," he whispered. "You and your mistake will die right here, right now."  
  
"You should have killed me years ago, Katar. When I was still yours to order around."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I knew I had an edge over him. His ego was being played, and he hated it. "Admit it. I'm not yours anymore. You can't tell me what to do, where to go, even how to live my life. I learned that freedom is mine to take, not for you to decide for me."  
  
"Lies you learned on Earth."  
  
"I'm not your servant, and never was."  
  
"Your cheek will not be tolerated."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
My voice rose. "I'll never be quiet, and you can't silence me, or my daughter. We'll escape, and get back to Earth. We'll be happy, and you can live in your misery, here on Thanagar. You-"  
  
A loud blast cut me off. Behind me, the now lifeless body of my daughter crumbled into my chained arms. Sara's eyes were closed, her face frozen in pain. She died because I couldn't save her. Katar's gunshot rung in my ears.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"How dare you!" I shrieked, crushing Sara's body against mine. "You should have killed me, not her!"  
  
The smoke from Katar's gun disappeared. He loaded another shell, aiming it towards me. "We are done, Shay. Any last words for the traitor?"  
  
I spat at his feet. "Just wait and see. You'll die a miserable death, and I'll be at the source of it."  
  
"You can't kill me if you're already dead."  
  
"Jon will come for us."  
  
"No one will come for. Your daughter is dead. You are going to be dead. These words are madness."  
  
"Maybe I am mad. But I was insane enough to escape from this nightmare, and actually live my life with love and freedom. I-"  
  
A single gunshot crackled through the air. Cold metal seared through my body as the bullet shot through my body, bouncing off the wall and falling with a clink to the floor. Katar's face began to blur. The sickly sweet smell of blood filled the air, as I slumped to the floor. A pool of blood seeped into my hair and mouth. I could feel life slipping through my fingers.  
  
I fell over Sara's body, my hopes for her gone. I wanted her to grow up happy, in a peaceful world. I didn't want her to die because I couldn't protect her.  
  
All I've ever wanted is happiness for my child, my husband, and myself. These dreams are ruined, all because of a mistake I made so long ago. I chose to fall in love Katar, and take on the mission that eventually led me here, to my death. I chose to betray my husband, and make my young daughter a martyr. I wanted Sara to see her father one last time before she died. Now she was dead, and I was dying with her.  
  
I had only hoped for one other thing, as of this moment, of this day, of this situation.  
  
I wanted to tell Jon I loved him.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: rough fic, I know. I've rated it PG-13, but I really think it should be R, just because Katar is a complete bastard. I admit, this sort resembles Crumble in my LXG fics, but focuses on different themes: It's more violent. Even Jonathon and Mr. Murray weren't this abusive. The theme of abuse is prevalent in both, I've noticed. Please be kind and review-but not if you have something utterly ridiculous to say, like, a flame. 


	2. Chapter II: Lies

Miyumi  
  
Liar  
  
A Justice League fic  
  
Disclaimer: Though I thoroughly wish I owned Justice League, namely Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, I don't. Only the plot is mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jon Stewart, what in Oa's name happened to you?"  
  
Sunlight filtered through the room as I made my bed, trying to ignore the sarcasm in Kat's voice. I knew she wanted to mock me. After all, I chose Shayera, not her.  
  
"You haven't shaved in weeks, your apartment's a mess-and have you showered at all?"  
  
"Is it your business?"  
  
She stopped behind me, dropping a heavy bag. Inwardly I groaned; I hoped she wasn't planning to stay. I have had my fill of intergalactic women for a lifetime. I can't take the heartbreak anymore. I needed to be alone.  
  
"The Corps sent me to check on you. No reports for a month? What's gotten into you?"  
  
"My planet was under attack," I answered tightly. "I think you can excuse that much."  
  
"You know me," she said, a bit of her old charm seeping into her voice. "I never tolerate that." She trailed an eager finger across the back of my neck. "You know me well, Jon."  
  
I snapped my neck around, my eyes boring into hers. "Touch me, and I'll throw you out."  
  
My response seemed to startle her. "What's with you?" Anger was her tone now. "I'm just looking out for one of my own."  
  
"One of your toys, yes."  
  
Her voice was suddenly soft. "You meant the world to me, Jon."  
  
My laugh was cold and short. "Someone else told me that, you know." I faced my bedroom wall, ignoring her reproachful eyes. "And then she proceeded to nearly crucify my home. I don't take kindly to words of love, Kat. Now either beat it, or explain why you're here."  
  
She shifted her weight, standing her ground, as I knew she would. Kat was never one to give up easily, or without putting up a fight. But I wasn't in the mood for fighting. As of now, I wanted to curl up and die.  
  
"She betrayed you, Jon. Left you and your precious League to die as prisoners of her planet's war."  
  
My throat tightened. Every word about Shayera that came from Kat's mouth was filled with acid, anger-even resentment. Kat was jealous of the attention I paid to Shayera, choosing to remain on Earth with her, and not on Oa. I loved Shayera, not Kat.  
  
"Shayera.she didn't know she was doing. That bastard, Katar, had her scared."  
  
"She seemed tough enough to me."  
  
"You didn't know the whole story."  
  
"Oh, and you do?"  
  
"I know what I know, Kat, so leave it alone."  
  
"I can't, Jon, and surely you understand that."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
I paused. This conversation was going nowhere, and I had things to do. Mainly, cleaning every aspect of Shayera from his house. The clothes left behind, the pictures, her mace, even her costume and mask. She allowed anything when Thanagar took her back. All her belongings haunted me now, a tribute to a fallen angel.  
  
Kat snatched up a picture beside my bed. "This is her, isn't it?" Her voice was frosty. I almost cringed, realizing which picture it was.  
  
Over a year ago, Shayera had given birth to a single child, a girl. She was every bit our daughter; horribly stubborn, tough, but vulnerable underneath, even sweet sometimes. She was a beautiful baby, and I wanted the world for her.  
  
But Thanagar took that too.  
  
"You never told the Guardians that you had a child. This would have interested them." She paused. "And me," she added, as an afterthought.  
  
"I didn't think it was important."  
  
Now it was her turn to laugh. "Important?" She threw the picture on my bed. "Do you know how rare it is for a Green Lantern to bear offspring? They die so often, that they never even dare to fall in love, nevertheless have a child." Her hands clenched, as she paced slowly around the room. "And you did both. You fell in love with a Thanagarian. You had a child. Tell me, did you even marry her?"  
  
"Of course I did." I pulled off my ring, almost thrusting it in her face. It struck me that I hadn't even removed the gold band since Shayera left for Thanagar. I guess I was hoping too much.  
  
She held the ring close to the sunlight, catching the rising sunbeams across the golden surface. Her eyes flickered for a moment, before she tossed it back to me.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? That speech you gave was quite impressive."  
  
"Don't mock me, Jon."  
  
Anger boiled inside me. "Mock? Isn't that what you came here to do? Admit it, Kat. You came here to gloat, to watch your fallen boy-toy wallow in his misery. You wanted to shove up my ass the fact that my wife is a good old Benedict Arnold, and my daughter is probably dead on a planet I've never even been to. Get to the damn reason you're here already. I'm done playing games."  
  
"I came to comfort you, okay?" A lone tear slid down her lovely, tan cheek. Her gray eyes sparkled in the early morning sunrise. For a moment, she looked like she really cared about me.  
  
Then I wised up.  
  
"Bull."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'Bull'. I want you to go back to Oa, and stay away from me, the League, and Earth. Go find another man to mess with."  
  
"Did it ever cross your thick skull that I cared about you?"  
  
"Sure it did. When I was a stupid rookie."  
  
"No. You were a grown man capable of making your own decisions."  
  
"I was a kid."  
  
"You were out of the army." She slid her hand down his back. "You liked, even loved me during training, didn't you?"  
  
I didn't dignify her with a response.  
  
"I got news for you, honey, I liked you back. You were different from the other recruits. Smart, savvy, even a little bit dangerous." She clicked her tongue. "Almost like a male version of me."  
  
"You liked me on Kalinor."  
  
"Not enough. You couldn't distract me in the end, and you can't sidetrack me now."  
  
"I know why you got your powers back. I may have been under Despero's control, but I wasn't blind. I saw how he touched your Thanagarian. He made you mad, didn't he? Touching her where you dared not to."  
  
"I was in chains, remember?"  
  
"So? It wasn't until he started going into her mind that you snapped. Drove your passion for her to a maximum, until your body was practically reaching for the ring. You fought Despero for her, not the other people of Kalinor."  
  
"And so what if I did?"  
  
"You are a selfish human being, Jon Stewart."  
  
"You're the selfish one, Kat. Coming all the way here just to yell at me? You wanted me back."  
  
"I wanted to save your skin. The Guardians think you've gone insane, and want to take away your ring. I told them I'd see how you were, and evaluate the results myself."  
  
"And am I crazy?"  
  
"Crazy for a traitor, yes."  
  
"Shayera didn't know what she was getting herself into."  
  
"Yes, she did. She was setting your entire League up since day one. She was never away from her home, like that Martian and Kryptonian are. She was in daily contact with her commander, and played you all for fools."  
  
I hit my nightstand, shaking a lamp and photographs. "The only fool here is you."  
  
"You can keep blaming others for your pain, but it won't help." She tried to touch my hand. "I've tried."  
  
I pulled it away, turning on her. I backed her against the opposite wall, thrusting my hand beside her face. Her eyes widened as I narrowed my own.  
  
"You listen to me now, Katma Tui. I'm sick of you mocking my wife and child. I'm sick of you trying to win me back. And, I'm sick of you trying to make me pay for picking Shayera, and not you."  
  
Kat spit at me. "Get away. You have no right to speak me like that."  
  
"You are not my teacher anymore."  
  
"I'm an experienced member of the Corps, more than you are."  
  
"Experience isn't everything."  
  
"Sometimes it is."  
  
"Are you done with the insults yet?"  
  
She crossed her arms. "Tell me about your daughter." She pointed to the photo, lying harmlessly on the bed. "Tell me about the dark-skinned, half- Thanagarian girl."  
  
My eyes moistened. I hadn't seen Sara for so long; I was beginning to forget what my own daughter looked like. Picking up the photo shakily, I gazed into the frozen face of my baby girl, held in the slender arms of my wife. Her eyes glittered pure innocence, as she cracked a smile just for her Daddy.  
  
"Her name was Sara."  
  
"After Hawkgirl, I assume."  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Go on," she added, a little softer.  
  
"Shayera was two months along when I married her. Six months later, she gave birth to a slightly premature girl, who barely survived." I held up my hands. "J'onn warned us about half-human children, and how they rarely live past infancy. But Sara seemed so healthy, that we had to prove him wrong."  
  
"She had Shayera's hair, dark and fiery, like burned sunlight. Her skin was dark, lighter than mine, but darker than Shayera's. She had Shayera's eyes, shining bright green like polished jade. Her wings were so tiny, like a tiny bird's." I turned my eyes to the sky. "She looked like a little angel, from a painting."  
  
"And now?"  
  
I shrugged, trying to hide my misery. "The Thanagarian forces took her as well. They didn't want any trace of Thanagar remaining on Earth, and decided Sara counted." I finally looked at Kat. "I saw that bastard marching the two of them away. Shayera didn't have her own clothes, just a prisoner's wear. She wrapped Sara in a blanket, and took her without even saying goodbye."  
  
I remember that day clearly in my mind. The Thanagarians agreed to leave peacefully, and chose their place of departure with the League's consent. It was a deserted meadow, where no one could see them. Acres of fields and wildflowers dotted the terrain. It was a sight I would have wanted to share with my daughter. I wanted to pick flowers for her hair, and swing her around in the breeze. I wanted to kiss my wife and love her. I wanted to be happy.  
  
Instead I lived out a nightmare. The League stood behind me as I watched the ship ready to depart. Out of respect, they said nothing. I watched the officers, what was left of them at least, board first. They did not look up at us, where we watched from a nearby hill.  
  
Katar, the smug, smirking bastard, boarded last. He held a rope in his hands, the rope that was tied around Shayera's waist. She carried Sara, who I knew turned her tiny head around, looking for my familiar face.  
  
Shayera was a broken woman, and Katar was sneering at her fate. She would die on Thanagar for sure, but not until he had his way. He wanted to torture her, make her suffer at his hands for screwing over their plans.  
  
She was dressed simply, her hair flying freely across her shoulders. The fiery hair I was loved to touch would be gone in moments. I noticed that the prisoner wear had been customized for her. Katar viewed her as a whore, and dressed her as one. The skirt was cut short, the top showing her slender form. The dull, gray color used made her eyes stand out. But they were cast down in shame.  
  
I could hear Diana crying behind me, sobbing in the arms of Batman. Every member of the League tried to hide their tears, save for Diana. I couldn't cry for Shayera now. I had used all my tears already, when she had been taken into custody. What I had left, I used for Sara, who didn't deserve her mother's fate.  
  
The ship's engine revved, sending fields of flowers and meadow into the air. Shayera was nearly in the ship, still held back by Katar's grasp. She cast her eyes to the League, her mouth trembling to speak. Before the ship took flight, I saw her break free from Katar for just a minute, trying to jump from the ship. She braced herself against the opening of the ship, screaming words that were carried away in the wind. No one else could understand her but me.  
  
She was screaming my name.  
  
"Jon?" Kat's voice seemed timid now, almost afraid of my sudden trip down memory lane. She saw the stony look on my face, and for once, didn't retort a snide comment.  
  
"I need to be alone now," I said, my voice croaking.  
  
"You were thinking about that day, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course I was."  
  
She turned around, picking her heavy bag up suddenly. "I'll go, then."  
  
I was surprised. Normally Kat never backed down from a fight.  
  
But after knowing what I went through, she knew to back down. She knew to leave.  
  
She was almost the window when she spoke. "Are you happy with the woman you chose?" She chuckled. "You could have had me."  
  
I held Sara's picture close to my heart. "Yes. I made the right choice."  
  
She stiffened, flying out the window quickly. Like Shayera, she didn't even say goodbye.  
  
"There's one thing I should have said," she whispered, flying off into the distance, trying to put Jon's face out of her mind.  
  
"Liar."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: *sniff sniff* Oh man, I keep crying while writing. I can't believe I finished this in one sitting. I just erased what I originally had here, and re-did the entire plot. I think this story turned out pretty well. But I'm just the author. What do you all think? Keep reviewing-it makes me smile. 


	3. Chapter III: On Angel's Wings

Miyumi  
  
On Angel's Wings  
  
A Justice League fic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sara, Mytar Kor, and the plot.  
  
Dedication: The reviewers of Promise, Tears Upon My Cheek, and Liar. This is my happy Sara/Jon/Shayera fic response to your reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shayera POV  
  
"Get up-hey, Detective, come on. I need to get you out of here. Come on, Detective Hol, don't give up now. . ."  
  
I could see a bright light as I tentatively opened my eyes. The sight of an aged, but tall and gangly officer blurrily formed in my field of vision. The ground beneath me moving-was I on a ship?  
  
But how was that possible? Katar gunned me down, killing Sara and I both. Why, of all things, was I alive and on a ship?  
  
The officer standing beside me smiled. "I'm glad you survived, Ms. Hol. I was worried that the treatment wouldn't be able to save you in time."  
  
I turned my head slowly towards him. A flash of pain shot through my body, making me wince. The officer hurriedly grabbed my arms, easing my body back into the bed. Stars flashed in front of my eyes, as I lay back, dazed.  
  
"What treatment?" I asked slowly, waiting for the pain to recede from my body.  
  
"My name is Mytar Kor. I'm an ancient field officer and medical examiner. There's a treatment I've been working on for the last five years, to revive gunned down officers, trying to pull them out of shock and seizure to save them." He ran a hand through long, gray hair. "It's still in an infant stage, but managed to save quite a few lives, including yourself."  
  
I held up my hand weakly. "What about my daughter? Have you seen Sara?"  
  
Mytar's smile grew wider. "She woke up before you did, actually. The experiment seems to work better on children in a pre-adolescent stage, because their healing metabolism works better than most adults and adolescents."  
  
I let out a held breath. If Sara was alive too, then all hope wasn't completely lost. "Where are we?" I asked, remembering the movement underneath me.  
  
"On my ship."  
  
"Going where?"  
  
Mytar laughed. "You still sound like a cop, interrogating me like that."  
  
I blushed. "I'm sorry. It's hard to beat the cop out of me." I stopped. The words hung in air, as I cast my eyes down. Katar had said those words to me.  
  
Mytar seemed to understand. "I understand what you are going through." He touched her shoulder awkwardly. "I chose to leave the police force, because I couldn't take how corrupt it had been become. With leaders like that Katar, Thanagar was headed on a road to hell."  
  
I nodded. "I only wish I knew that sooner. I never would have acted the way I did."  
  
Mytar shrugged. "You are young, and young officers out of boldness, and not necessarily wisdom." He chuckled. "When you get to be old like me, the wisdom tends to kick in."  
  
For the first time in years, I graced myself with a smile. "But where are we going? If we aren't on Thanagar, where in the galaxy can I go?"  
  
Mytar grinned. "You, your daughter, and myself alone are en route to Earth."  
  
Suddenly, my heart stopped. "Earth?"  
  
My voice was shaky and unsteady, as Mytar stood and began unwrapping bandages around my arms. "I know why you are hesitant to go back. I was on Thanagar, but the news came quickly about the invasion and defeat. I knew Katar was furious with you, and swore a bloody revenge." He spat off to the side. "His name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Forgive my rudeness."  
  
I turned away. I couldn't see my arm, scarred and bruised. Mytar silently ripped new linen from a roll beside my bed. Applying a cold cream to the cuts, he began to speak again. "I know you were married to that Green Lantern, Detective."  
  
I snapped my head painfully back. "How did you know about that? Not even Katar knew."  
  
"Word about the marriage of a Green Lantern gets far in the galaxy, even as distant as Thanagar is. Katar knew, but chose to ignore it."  
  
I sighed. "I guess it never really was a secret."  
  
Mytar laughed. "I was young once. I remember what love is like. I've buried a wife, my love for her inside the coffin."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Mytar waved my words away. "Don't be. I married, and outlived my wife. It was bound to happen."  
  
I paused. "Why did you save Sara and I?"  
  
"I knew you would ask me that," said Mytar, tying the bandage into a knot. "Truly, I disagreed with the Council's decision to invade Earth. The planet had done nothing to us, and I saw no gain in taking it over. Especially under Katar, who wouldn't know common sense if it snapped off his wings."  
  
"I've never heard anyone criticize Katar before. I thought every officer worshipped him."  
  
Mytar snickered. "The boy was a rookie when I was off fighting wars for a good cause. He rose too quickly, and developed an overcharged ego. Men like that die a slow, painful death in the end."  
  
I had wished that fate on Katar. Hopefully, he'd get one.  
  
"Don't think I'm a hero, for smuggling you and your daughter off Thanagar." He turned away, his eyes clouding over. "Katar thought he owned the police headquarters and the war council. He ordered me, like I was some young recruit, to go to your cell and dispose of the bodies."  
  
I sucked in a breath.  
  
"Of course I went; Katar had the entire council wrapped around his finger. One word, and I'd be executed. But when I arrived at your cell, the smoke from Katar's gun was still fresh. Maybe I was too late to save you injury- free, but I knew I could smuggle you off, and treat you en route." He smiled. "So, I hid your bodies in the cargo area of my ship, and left the next night. Your daughter, Sara, woke up soon after. I assured her that you, with the right treatment, would join her soon." He waved his hand around. "And here we are now."  
  
The door flew open suddenly. Sara stumbled inside, her large eyes widening as she saw her mother struggle to rise from the bed. "Mother!" she cried, running over. Her tiny arms wrapped around me. "You're awake! Mytar did save you!"  
  
Her tears hit my bruised shoulder, as she slowly let go. Mytar smiled, patting Sara's arm as she wiped her eyes clean. "We're almost home, Mommy. And then, I can see Uncle Clark, and Auntie Diana, and even cranky Batman."  
  
I struggled to suppress a laugh. All the stories I had said when she was a baby stayed with her. She remembered Flash, racing around to quake her late- night cries, and Diana, who called her little sister, taking care of her when I was too tired to move. Even Batman, who pretended to be resilient against Sara's wide, innocent stare.  
  
"Sara is right, Detective. We'll be arriving within the hour." He paused. "I notified the Justice League. We'll be docking at their Watchtower."  
  
Sara's eyes lit up. "We can see Daddy together, right Mommy? He'll be happy to see you. I just know it."  
  
Mytar squeezed Sara's hand. "That's right, little miss. Your father is going to meet at us the dock."  
  
Sara leaned in close to me. Her warm breath tickled my ear, as she whispered, "Mytar wanted to surprise Daddy, so I haven't talked to him yet. But, he can't wait to see both of us."  
  
I tried to smile back at Sara. It was hard, pretending that Jon would be happy to see me. I knew he was dying to see Sara again. He probably wanted to see Mytar more than me. The man who saved his daughter and traitor wife.  
  
Mytar sensed my uneasiness. "Why don't you go to the window, and tell us when you can see Earth. Go on," he said, giving Sara a gentle push out the door. "As soon as you see it, come back."  
  
Sara ran out, the doors phasing shut behind her. I sighed, closing my eyes briefly. I couldn't imagine seeing Jon after so long. He would hate me for sure. In those five years Sara and I had been held prisoner, he probably burned everything and anything that reminded him of us. Of the family we once were.  
  
I even wondered if that witch, Katma, was there with him. Compared to me, she was probably his saving angel. The women who fill the hole Sara and I had left behind. He'd live happily ever after, and I'd be left as the odd person on Earth.  
  
"Did Jo-Green Lantern say anything about me?"  
  
Mytar looked at me sadly, sitting on the edge of my bed. "When I contacted the League, the woman who answered said he wasn't in."  
  
My heartbeat quickened. "What did she look like?"  
  
"Tall, long black hair, piercing blue eyes. Very beautiful, if I do say so."  
  
I sighed, relieved. It was just Diana, not Katma. "What did the woman say?"  
  
"That your husband was on Earth, but would be contacted immediately. The woman seemed very excited about your return. She said, she couldn't wait to see you or Sara soon."  
  
"Did she say that Green Lantern was with anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
I knew he was lying. His answer was too quick to be a completely honest response. Deep inside, I knew he was with Katma right now.  
  
Memories of leaving Earth flashed in mind. I could see the League from the ship where Katar was taking me. I could see Jon, his face so angry and bitter. I couldn't bear to see him upset.  
  
The meadow we left in was so beautiful. Fields of wildflowers danced around me, as I carried a baby Sara in my arms. I longed to pick a flower for her hair, or shove one down Katar's throat. Maybe distract him long enough to run.  
  
But I didn't. I never even tried to break free, like I would have in any other situation. I guess it was out of shame, shame for betraying my adopted home, my friends, even my husband.  
  
Katar was crazy. I knew he wanted me to wear the usual prisoner clothes, but not in the disgusting, whore style he had altered them into. I felt like a prostitute, being led up the ship's dock in those clothes. I wanted nothing more than to run away, and stay in Jon's arms forever. I didn't want to go back to Thanagar, and leave Earth forever. Fear gripped me, and I was afraid of my fate. My life had become a nightmare, and I was trapped in it.  
  
I was a broken woman, with Katar basking in my demise. He loved the way I crumbled after being captured, the lack of my usual fighting spirit.  
  
Mentally, I was already dead. I didn't want to think anymore. Because every time I tried, the battle replayed in my mind. I saw Jon's bloody costume, torn and covered in dirt. I saw the anger in his eyes, the acrimony in his stature. I knew he never wanted to see me again.  
  
And yet here I was, so close to being home again.  
  
I only tried to fight Katar once, and I paid dearly for my outburst. Katar took delight in beating me senselessly aboard the ship for my impertinence.  
  
The ship was taking off when I broke free. The deafening noise of the engine drowned out my screams, as I ran for the closing dock door. My words were lost in the wind, but I knew Jon could hear me.  
  
He could hear me screaming his name.  
  
I didn't notice Sara slowly approach my side. I was lost in my memories and couldn't hear her words.  
  
"We're here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jon POV  
  
I was in my apartment when I heard the news. I assumed Diana was playing some cruel joke on me, and almost hung when I heard her words.  
  
"A Thanagarian officer has contacted the Watchtower. He has two passengers. Jon, it's Shayera. She and Sara are alive."  
  
I swear I almost had a heart attack right then and there. Shayera and Sara couldn't be alive. When they left, I knew both would be executed for betraying Thanagar.  
  
How could they be aboard a ship?  
  
It had been a week since my encounter with Kat. She was long gone, and since the Council failed to take away my ring, I assumed her report of me was decent. She must have left out the sordid details.  
  
I couldn't imagine who would smuggle them off the planet. I thought every single person there hated Shayera. They blamed her for the foiled invasion. They saw her as a filthy liar, who slipped secrets to the enemy.  
  
But she survived. She's on her way back home, with my daughter. Five years after they were taken away, I would see them again. Shayera would be scarred, emotionally and physically, no doubt. And Sara would be five. I hadn't been there to hear her first words or see her take those precious first steps. But she was alive. I could make new memories with my beloved daughter.  
  
What about Shayera? What was there to say to her? Did I still hate her? Or did I just want her back with me.  
  
But I shook my head of all doubts. I knew my decision, and would stick by it.  
  
I'd welcome her with open arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shayera POV  
  
I was on my feet when we docked in the Watchtower. According to Mytar, I would still need bed rest for another few days. But under the proper care, I could heal quickly.  
  
He winked when he said this.  
  
Nervously I waited with Sara, who hopped from foot to foot like an impatient bird. She seemed so different, almost forgetting the trauma she went through on Thanagar. I suppose children are like that, blocking out the memories that frighten them the most.  
  
She couldn't wait to see the League again. Everyone had gathered to meet us, the war prisoners finally returning home. The little girl who didn't deserve to be tortured, and then me, the traitor waiting final judgment.  
  
The doors to my room opened. Mytar eyes twinkled as he led us out. There was a certain youthful mischief in them that I couldn't recognize.  
  
"They're waiting for you."  
  
Slowly we walked out. I hadn't realized how small Mytar's ship had been until I was actually leaving it. There was just a small sick bay, his quarters, and an extra room where he kept supplies.  
  
Focusing on something else was all I could do to ease my nervousness. After all these long, torturous years, I would see Jon again.  
  
I only hoped I could handle it.  
  
The port of the ship opened, and the familiar sight of the Watchtower's landing bay came into view. Sara was the first one out, almost tumbling down the ramp in her excitement. I heard Diana shriek, and watched her scoop Sara into her arms, weeping hysterically.  
  
Up until now, it didn't seem important how Sara lost her wings. I still didn't know the entire story, but from what I knew, the guards in charge of Sara plucked her wings. When I was on Thanagar, she still had them. But now, they were gone. Her back was smooth and wing free, like Jon. Repairing her wings would have been too traumatic, and I suppose it was better just to leave her body the way it was.  
  
"Easy does it," said Mytar softly, giving me a gentle push out. "Go on, your friends are waiting."  
  
Diana handed Sara to Flash, who began to tickle her mercilessly. Over the shrieks of Sara I could hear the entire League gasp for breath. Time seemed to stop as I stepped down from the ship, covered in bandages and scars.  
  
J'onn was the first to approach me. His empty eyes stared at me for a moment, before reaching a steady hand to my shoulder. "Welcome home, Hawkgirl," he said, his face softening.  
  
One by one, the entire League approached me. Diana, Batman, Superman, even Flash with Sara in his arms. Diana hugged me, crying into my shoulder.  
  
Towards the back of the bay stood a dark figure, hovering in the shadows.  
  
Sara scrambled out of Flash's arms. "Daddy!" she shrieked, running as fast as she could. My body trembled as Jon stepped from the shadows, his body strong and stable as he knelt down to Sara's level.  
  
He embraced her tightly, running a shaking hand down her dark hair. "How can it be?" he whispered, as Sara buried her face his chest. "How can my little girl be alive?"  
  
"Daddy, I'm not a little girl!" Sara's voice was indignant, as she raised herself up tall. Flash burst out laughing, as the rest of the League slowly cracked a smile.  
  
"She's got a point, GL," he said, scratching his head. "The kid is growing up faster than we thought."  
  
Sara took Jon's hand in hers. "Come on, Daddy," she said softly. "Come see Mommy."  
  
Diana let go of me, as the rest of the League parted, leaving a centered space for Jon, who was pulled quickly along by Sara.  
  
"She missed you very much," said Sara, her voice dropping to a whisper. "She tried to save me from Katar."  
  
Jon and I cast our eyes away. We couldn't bear to look at each other after what had happened. How could I face Jon, right now?  
  
Sara let go of Jon's hand, her eyes wide and pleading. She looked back and forth between us, as we slowly looked up at the other.  
  
"You're back," he said, his voice cracking the silence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Diana cleared her throat. "We'll leave you two alone." She took Sara's hand. "Come on, little sister. Let's give your parents some space."  
  
Slowly they all left, Sara glancing back at us briefly. The bay doors closed quietly, and soon I was alone with Jon.  
  
He shifted slightly. "How did you get back?"  
  
I pointed to Mytar's ship. He had conviently left with the rest of the League. "Mytar smuggled us out the prison. He's been experimenting with a procedure to revive shot officers. He revived Sara and I on our way here."  
  
He touched my arm, slowly unwrapping the bandages. The bruises and cuts made him wince. He cupped my face with his hand, pulling me closer to him. "How could they have done that to you?"  
  
I began to cry. "I don't know. Katar's insane; he wouldn't stop until we were both dead."  
  
His arms wrapped around me gently. "But you're here now." He paused. "That's all that matters."  
  
I buried my face in his dark shoulder. He reached behind into his back pocket, slipping something small out. I pulled back from him, as he held a wrinkled photograph in front of my face.  
  
My breath caught in my throat. I remembered that picture like it was taken yesterday. It was shortly after Sara was born. Jon sat beside me on the sick bay bed, his eyes wet with tears. My face was flushed still from the birth, and Sara's eyes were wide and open in the picture.  
  
We were happy.  
  
"I never stopped hoping you two would come back," he croaked. "Even when Kat came from Oa and tried to get me to go back with her, I refused. I knew you and Sara were alive somewhere. I just had to wait."  
  
He leaned down, kissing my bruised lips gently. A warm feeling spread through my body, as he held me against his warm body. "You're back in my arms again." He paused, trying to wipe errant tears from his face. "I've wanted this for so long."  
  
"What will happen now?"  
  
"I can answer that."  
  
Mytar and the League were back. Flash whistled, as Sara giggled beside him.  
  
"Oh great, the two of you are together again. This is so gross, right kiddo?"  
  
Sara shook her head fiercely. "They're happy. That's what matters."  
  
Mytar stepped forward. "I'm going back to Thanagar, Detective. I'm marching straight up the council and having Katar fired, and maybe even executed. The corruption he's spread through Thanagar must be stopped."  
  
Superman clapped him on the shoulder. "We offered him an honorary post here on Earth, but he refused."  
  
Mytar grinned. "A good cop never abandons his people. I'm glad you found your home, Detective."  
  
I smiled. "Call me Shayera, Mytar."  
  
He mock-saluted me. "Will do, Detective Shayera." He opened his shuttle hatch, flying into it smoothly.  
  
"Take care," he shouted, warming up the engines. From the side, Batman opened the Watchtower entrance, and Mytar took off into the stars.  
  
"You think he can take care of Katar?" asked Diana.  
  
I nodded. "I know so."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Aha! There was a loophole in Tears Upon My Cheek. I never said Shayera really died. I really wanted her to be with Jon again, so I whipped up this idea. I really hope everyone likes it. It's my response to the reviewers who wanted a happy ending with Jon, Shayera, and Sara. I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope this is good enough for the wait. Please review! 


End file.
